


Il nuovo stalliere

by Arwen88



Series: Manu & Wendy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il Cow T. Manu è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Manu lavorava al maneggio da due giorni quando lo mandarono a metà mattinata a chiedere qualcosa al proprietario. L’uomo abitava vicino dalle stalle per cui Manu pensò di tornare indietro subito, ma si bloccò nel passare davanti alle finestre della casa, sconvolto dalla visione della donna più bella che avesse mai visto, completamente nuda a carponi su un tappeto del salotto e intenta a fare sesso col suo titolare. Manu sapeva di non dover essere lì, di doversene andare, ma la donna sollevando lo sguardo lo vide e Manu non riuscì più a muoversi. Si aspettava gridasse, si coprisse, ma la donna si limitò a sorridergli e continuò a fissarlo, godendosi l’essere presa con forza da un altro sotto lo sguardo dello stalliere.  
Manu non era mai stato così tanto eccitato e non si mosse finché non la vide tendersi, stretta nelle braccia muscolose dell’uomo. Solo allora Manu riuscì a farsi indietro, realizzando improvvisamente che lei avrebbe potuto farlo licenziare all’istante. Si allontanò di fretta, sperando con tutto se stesso che lei non dicesse nulla e che nessuno notasse la sua erezione.  
Presto Manu si ritrovò ancora faccia a faccia con la donna quando quella andò a prendere un cavallo, e provò a chiedere in giro. Scoprì così che non era la moglie del capo, quanto invece la figlia. Tacque su ciò che aveva visto, sconvolto ed eccitato alla scoperta. Al suo ritorno Wendy lo individuò con lo sguardo e gli chiese se poteva aiutarla ma attese giusto di essere soli per spingerlo contro la parete.  
"Pensi di stare zitto, sì?”  
Manu annuì, più eccitato di quanto avrebbe dovuto al suo tono, e Wendy ghignò ad accorgersi che effetto gli facesse. Con tutta calma allungò una mano per stringere la sua erezione da sopra i jeans.  
“Ti troverai bene qui.”


End file.
